IDIC, Part 6
: Boldly Go | number = 18 | miniseries = | minino = 6 | writer = Mike Johnson & Ryan Parrott | artist = Josh Hood | colorist = Jason Lewis | letterer = AndWorld Design | editor = Sarah Gaydos | publisher = IDW Publishing | published = }} "IDIC, Part 6" is the 18th and final issue of IDW Publishing's Boldly Go series of TOS comics that take place in the Kelvin timeline, the sixth part of the story arc. Description :"I.D.I.C." Part 6 of 6! It's the series finale of Star Trek: Boldly Go, and the climactic final chapter of the epic "I.D.I.C." saga! James Tiberius Kirk faces the greatest challenge of his life... and the fate of infinite realities hangs in the balance! Summary ;Previously in STAR TREK: BOLDLY GO... : , a brave Starfleet officer and close friend of Captain , was corrupted by a malevolent entity that threatened the '' . Gary sacrificed himself to save Kirk and the crew. That malevolent entity has returned now, in Gary's body, seeking vengeance. As a test of Kirk's will, the entity has granted Kirk a taste of the power that corrupted Gary. The final battle begins...'' Beyond linear time and space, and have distilled their battle of godly wits into a simple three-dimensional chess game with their friends and their counterparts serving as the pieces. Gary laughs at the game, noting it represents a challenge that Kirk cannot simply punch his way out of. Smirking, Kirk only asks that Gary continue to underestimate him. On the Augment-ruled Earth, the Empress lavishes praises on Simon Grayson in an attempt to get him to stay but Grayson is immovable. Despite his faults, he has no love for genetic engineering and simply asks for a shuttle. On , gloats to the bound that he will now watch Nero destroy Vulcan a second time. On Risa, Captain and Nnamdi Uhuro find themselves prisoners of The Orphan only for the dimensional energy to surge once again. When the light dies down, Spock and The Orphan are gone, replaced by Doctor McCoy. Uhuro uses the distraction to gun down the Klingons before the two reacquaint themselves. McCoy's attention is drawn to the charred corpse of the botanical Kirk and sees Kirk is barely alive. McCoy can save him but they will need to get to a ship to do so. On Vulcan, the Narada destroys the evacuation shuttles before Valas readies the drill. Before she can activate it, she is shot from behind by Captain Spock who then fires on Nero. With his dying breath, Nero mocks that the Narada cannot be crewed by one person. Unfortunately, that statement is correct. Fortunately, Spock can use the ship's transporters to recruit a crew such as her native counterpart along with the native . On Earth, a building in the capital violently explodes. The slave pits have been opened and the ordinary humans are rising up against their masters. Brought to the safety of the throne room, the Empress and Grayson are greeted by The Orphan, the one who freed the slaves, who has already killed the imperial guard. Grayson then kills the Empress and her last guard so that he may engage his foe. After The Orphan taunts that the two are friends in most other realities, they charge at one another declaring this will be their last battlefield. Above Risa, a shuttle streaks away from a bird-of-prey. Within, the botanical Kirk awakens and tells McCoy he must pass on a message from McCoy's version of Kirk. In the chess room, Gary praises Kirk's recent victories but notes that he's been so focused on the friends he knows that the precious few Kirk that defeated Gary's no-win scenarios are having their victories undone. Grinning, he asks if Kirk is intentionally killing off his counterparts to remain as the singular Kirk. Kirk shrugs at that. He can never be the one Kirk, the very principles of infinite diversity in infinite combinations make it a mathematical impossibility. Just like, somewhere out in the multiverse, there is a Gary Mitchell who remains the good man Kirk knew. And mathematically? A game with literally infinite pieces and outcomes is going to go on forever. The two are trapped in a pointless cycle of victories, losses and stalemates. Enraged, Gary flips the table and rages that Kirk is cheating because he knows he can't win. Well at that, Kirk has to agree... ...and teleports them both in front of the , the flagship of a small fleet Kirk has been building. Even now, Gary scoffs. Even all that firepower won't destroy him. Again, Kirk agrees. As they were playing their game, Kirk contacted his friends and alternate selves in order to tell them what was happening as he moved them to where they needed to be. And knowing that he would never be allowed a fair victory, Kirk has deduced how to beat the no-win scenario: willingly lose. With a victorious smirk, Kirk surrenders his powers as he commands all ships to fire on him. With heavy heart, Jane Kirk and give the order and Kirk is enveloped by the payload of infinite phaser arrays. Kirk then finds himself back aboard the Endeavour with Sulu reporting that the anomaly has vanished. Realizing what just occurred, Kirk orders a course set for Waverly Station while giving Sulu the conn. As he enters the privacy of his ready room, Gary's disembodied voice contacts him once again confirming Kirk's suspicions that he reset everything to as it was before. Before he goes however, he taunts that Kirk must now live with the knowledge that Gary is out there, omnipotent, omniscient and capable of snuffing out Kirk's entire existence with but a thought. Though Kirk fully agrees, he also wants to thank Gary. Being a god showed Kirk infinite realities, worlds he never would have dreamed of and all the memories of his counterparts in those worlds are his to cherish forever. So for that, he has to thank Gary. In another reality, on a farm in Iowa, James T. Kirk joins his father on his motorbike. When James asks where they're going, George replies he doesn't know yet and asks if his son is game for some exploring. Log entries *;Captain's log, supplemental. : I'm a god now. I can see everything. Everyone. Everywhere. At every point in time. Across all infinite realities. Let the game begin. References Characters : • • • • • • • • The Orphan • Simon Grayson • Valas • • Nnamdi Uhuro • Spock (female) • Jane Tiberia Kirk • James T. Kirk • George Samuel Kirk, Sr. Starships and vehicles • • • Narada Locations :Earth • • Risa Races and cultures :Borg • Human (Augment) • Klingon • Vulcan States and organizations :Starfleet Appendices Related media * - The issue in which Gary Mitchell was killed and buried by Kirk which this storyline serves as a sequel to. Background * Throughout the whole issue Captain Spock wears a science blue shirt as opposed to the command gold she wore in issues 14 and 15. * On panel 2 of page 18, Chekov is aboard the Endeavour despite transferring off in issue 13 and Darwin is wearing operations red. Images ent1701A-kt.jpg| . ent1701Acrew.jpg| , and . Covers sT Boldly Go 18.jpg|Regular Cover by Josh Hood idic6bg18cvrB.jpg|Subscription Cover by Eoin Marron Boldly Go 18 RI A.jpg|Retailer Incentive Photo Cover A Boldly Go 18 RI B.jpg|Retailer Incentive Cover B by Yoshi Yoshitani Connections Timeline (Boldly Go) | before = Boldly Go, Issue 17 | after = final issue }} External link * category:tOS comics